


Vacuus

by DoctorTime



Series: Harrison Peverell [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carbon is a fae, Fae & Fairies, Harrison Peverell - Freeform, carbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Series: Harrison Peverell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562722
Kudos: 8





	Vacuus

When Harrison was younger he had wandered off the Lestrange property and into the forest. There it was like he was transported into another realm, and maybe he was. Harrison saw many things during this time, he had meet people, small people. However at the time, he didn’t know they were fairies. He did know not to take food from strangers, so he was never in any danger. Not that, that would hurt him in any way. He was part fae even if he did not know that himself. He was always comfortable with them and even made some friends that were just like him.

They spoke in another language, one he never had studied before but could speak it just fine. They showed him all kinds of magic and potions that only the fae knew how to brew. He learned so many things, like how to blend into the forest by becoming the forest itself. They even made him a wand, made out of elm wood, the core was made out of dragon heart string , and they made the handle with twin snakes twisting around the wand. It was 11 inches long, the color was a dark brown and it suited Harrison well. You could sometimes feel the twin snakes move and they’re eyes had a green hint to them.

Harrison was currently talking to one of the youngsters of the fae.

“What’s it like to grow up here?”

Carbon, the young fae looked up at Harrison, “Well we never have to leave the nest and it’s pretty peaceful here. No more wars bother us anymore. We get to learn new things everyday and one day we’ll pass that to our children and they will do the same.”

Harrison nodded and leaned back up against the tree and sighed, he was more at eased than he normally was. He didn’t look like an owl who caught, he was relaxed and would smile more than out there. His smile was a natural smile as well. “Carbon...if anything ever happened to me would remember me and tell your children about me? To keep my spirit alive?” Harrison asked sadly.

Carbon smiled softly “Of course Love, we’d never forget you.” They placed their hand on Harrison’s knee and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. They stood up and pulled Harrison with them and the both of them walked to the fire that had been blazing for a while now. The whole group of fae danced and drank all night long and at the end, Harrison curled up with Carbon and they both fell asleep together.


End file.
